smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Birth of a Norton
"Brith of a Norton" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story planned for June and released in November. _____________________________________ Script Synopsis: Zara needs to get back to Robloxia for the winter! However, there is one problem. She is lost in the middle of Pensacola and Beacontown. She then comes up with a scheme that might be able to help her get to Robloxia! She then meets Willoughby who is polite enough to help! Except for one thing, Willoughby has a mentally unstable owner who is a mad scientist. What will Zara do? _____________________________________ The scene opens with Zara walking down a forest while holding a bone and dancing. Zara: (singing) When my dream boy comes home, when my dream boy comes home, I’ll be waiting, I’ll be waiting, when my dream boy, comes hoome! “Laughs” Those crazy robloxians! Knocking themselves out going to their city for the winter! Why they just don’t use their brains! An intelligent Robloxian doesn’t go to Robloxia miles to get warm! Now take me for instance. I’ve got a scheme that will get me home for the winter! Zara then heads to a nearby house. She then places the bone on the floor and opens the door to the house. She then whistles inside before hiding behind the railing. Willoughby then comes out barking while looking around. He then sees the bone, growls at it and is about to bite it, only to be stopped by Zara. Zara: (to Willoughby) STOP! That’s deadly poison, shaped like a bone.. Now here’s what would have happened to ya if you would have eaten it! Zara then starts acting like she’s choking and clutches herself to the ground. Zara: (while fake choking) Goodbye.. Zara then collapses herself to the ground. Zara: And now, rigger mortis! Zara then stretches her body out and posing dead. Willoughby then heads to Zara and pulls her up by her feet with his foot. He then starts shaking Zara’s hand. Willoughby: Gee! Ya saved my life! Is there anything I can do to repay ya? Anything at all! Just name it! Zara then looks at the audience and winks at them. Zara: Well, how about a home for the winter for the fella that just saved your life? What do you say huh, what do you say? Willoughby: Oh gosh! My master wouldn’t like that! He’s busy working on a scientific experiment! It then transitions to a lab where multiple materials are seen. Willoughby: (voice) He would kick us both out if he saw you here! It then shows a man reading a book on a table with potions next to him. Scientist: And a pot of a Robloxian? I’m gonna have to get a Robloxian somewhere.. It then transitions back to Zara and Willoughby. Willoughby: Well, ok then, we’ll have to take a chance. Zara and Willoughby sneakily head inside the house. Willoughby: But be quiet! Willoughby then shushes Zara as they head nearby the staircase. Zara sees a radio and turns it on, sounding loud music throughout the house. Willoughby immediately shuts the radio off and shushes Zara again. He then heads to a closet, opens the door and puts Zara in there. Willoughby: Now stay in this closet, and everything will be okay! I will bring you food and water all winter! Willoughby then closes the closet door causing the screen to turn black. It then transitions back to the scientist sitting on a chair while Willoughby is seen laying next to him. Scientist: I have no Robloxian, Leopold, to complete my experiment! I need that wishbone very badly! (Note: Willoughby is called Leopold by his master. Just to let you know.) Upon hearing this, Willoughby reacts in surprise and turns to his left to see Zara around a corner. Zara then overhears the scientist. Zara: My wishbone?! Why that little monster.. Zara then grabs a nearby pot and is about to break it, but is stopped by Willoughby, who grabs the pot from Zara’s hands. Willoughby: (to Zara) Now cut that out! You’ll get us both in trouble! Zara: (to Willoughby) Listen, I saved your life, right, right? And three is a crowd, right, right? Then let’s get rid of him, right, right? Willoughby: I won’t do nothing to hurt my master! Willoughby then crosses his arms. Willoughby: A dog is a man’s best friend! Zara: Well, I am going to fix that goon’s wagon myself! Zara then heads into a nearby room and disappears from sight. Willoughby then sees the scientist coming and dances a bit. The scientist sees this and continues walking, but stops and looks at the audience. Scientist: (to the audience) I didn’t know that Leopold could dance.. The scientist shrugs and heads upstairs. Zara then appears behind Willoughby holding a pot. Willoughby then sees her and reacts lately as Zara throws the pot at the scientist. Willoughby then quickly grabs the pot from hitting the scientist’s head. However, Zara aims a bat and throws it at him, which Willoughby attempts to grab only for it to hit the scientist in the head and knock him to the ground. The scientist gets up and looks at Willoughby, who is seen holding the bat. Scientist: Why did you hit me in the head with a bat, Leopold? The scientist then grabs the bat from Willoughby. Scientist: (while snapping the bat into multiple pieces) Don’t you know that I will do terrible, horrible things to you? That makes me very angry! The scientist then throws the bat’s pieces away and yawns. Scientist: I’m going to bed now, Leopold. Now, don’t make any noise to wake me up. The scientist then heads upstairs. The scene then transitions to the scientist heading into his room and closing the door. Behind the door, is Zara who winks at the audience while humming. Zara then looks around and underneath the door to see the light off. She then smiles evilly while grabbing a knife and heads inside the room, closing the door behind her and making her eyes the only thing visible in sight. Zara then heads to the bed and a stab noise is heard. However, when the light is turned on, the scientist is revealed to be holding a pot lid which has caused the knife to bent. Zara then smashes the knife on the pot multiple times. She looks at the knife and then runs off to head out through a nearby door, only to be blocked by the scientist, who laughs maniacally. Zara then starts balling her fists in front of the scientist. Zara: (to the scientist) Come on, come on! Put up your dukes! Put up your dukes! The scientist then balls his fists. Zara: That’s it! Zara then punches the scientist out of the way and runs off. She then opens a nearby door and closes it just as a pot is thrown at it and broken to pieces. Zara then opens the door and looks at the scientist offscreen. Zara: Ha! Missed me! (Gasps for breath) Suddenly, a brown pot is thrown at Zara’s face and she closes the door. Zara then attempts to head down the stairs, but the scientist appears and pushes a button causing the stairs to turn into a slide causing Zara to slip on it and hit a wall, which activates an axe to slice Zara, only to miss. Zara then runs off as a pair of fingers is seen through the wall, and snaps it’s fingers upon seeing that it missed Zara. Zara is shown heading through a hall and sees a button. The scientist is seen running towards her, but Zara presses the button causing the scientist to fall through a hole. The scientist however, then appears behind Zara through another hole that is used as a small elevator. Zara sees him and laughs nervously. Zara: Uh.. “laughs” Zara then pulls out a cigarette lighter. Zara: Cigarette? The scientist looks at the lighter as Zara then sprays him in the face with water that had came from the lighter. Zara then runs off as the scene transitions to her opening a door and is about to run. However, outside, the house is seen moving while a train whistle is heard, causing Zara to stop. Zara then looks back at the audience. Zara: Say, that’s just plain silly! Zara then shuts the door. She then looks around. Zara: What a house, what a house! All it needs is hands coming out of the walls! Suddenly, hands then appear out of a painting and attempts to grab Zara by the neck. Zara: Like those over my head! Zara then ducks and runs off just as the hands attempt to make a grabbing motion. It then transitions to Zara running down a hall. She then attempts to open a door, only to be pulled back. Numbers from 1 to 11 then appear on the door, but the final number is shown to be the scientist’s head. Scientist: (to Zara) Give me your wishbone! Zara: Oh, you mad and penurious boy you! Zara then slaps the scientist multiple times on his face before shoving his face back into the door and running off. Zara then dances with her legs before running off as the screen transitions to black. The scene then opens to show Willoughby laying next to a chair. Willoughby: (to the audience) I’m Leopold, remember? Some part I got in this picture! Pooey! The screen then transitions to black again. The scene then opens to show Zara backing up as knifes and axes are thrown at her, pinning her to the wall as she gulps in terror. She then somehow gets off from being pinned. Zara: (to the scientist offscreen) Now, just a darn minute, chum! I can take a hint! I’m not wanted around here! Hmp! What a hospitality! I’m leaving before my welt is worn out! And don’t wait up, I won’t be back! Zara then snaps her fingers and leaves the house through the front door. However, she opens the door to talk again. Zara: And another thing, you’re a sloppingly house keeper! Zara then slams the door shut. It then transitions to Willoughby laying on the ground. Scientist: Maybe I can use a dog’s wishbone instead.. Willoughby hears this and backs up in terror as the scientist laughs maniacally. Willoughby then runs off. The scene then transitions to black once again. The scene then opens to show Zara holding a bone and at another house. Zara: Well, it didn’t work at that place, but it is sure to work at this one! Zara is about to open the door, but suddenly, Jake appears holding a bone and backs Zara up. Jake: (to Zara) Not so faast! I’m working this side of the street! You crazy! Jake then grabs Zara and kicks her in mid-air. Zara’s Shadowhawk armor activates as she is seen in mid-air. She then relaxes her arms behind her back and looks at the audience. Zara: (to the audience) Looks like I’m going to Robloxia, jet-propelled! Willoughby is then seen with glasses on and his body is seen inside of a bag that is being holding in air with a fan. Willoughby: (to Zara) You got company, doc! I’m heading Robloxia too! Willoughby laughs as the screen transitions to black and the episode ends. _____________________________________ THE END _____________________________________ Trivia * This is the first time Zara and Willoughby interact. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Zara Episodes Category:Willoughby Episodes Category:Mad Scientist Episodes Category:Jake Episodes Category:Fanon Distribution Program